


The Pendragons

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin protects everyone protecting him, and everyone kick ass. (summary shamelessly stolen from Yue-ix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendragons

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be an epic, epic thing with sparkly magic and enemies everywhere and EXPLOSIONS and things... and then it took me a small eternity to do the characters, so that plan went out the window. Thankfully, frigg has much more stamina than I do, and she volunteered to colour the piece. You can see her amazing work here: [**Unbreakable**](http://frigg.dreamwidth.org/100313.html)
> 
> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/2279.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/1416.html). Extra close-ups of the characters and WIP images are [**here**.](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/2450.html))


End file.
